This invention relates to a linking mechanism for a magnetic tape device, which prevents an erroneous tape ejection during recording or erasing operation.
There have been developed such magnetic tape devices as can erase a tape while the tape is wound fast or re-wound fast. In a magnetic tape device of this type the erase head is kept in contact with a magnetic tape all the time the tape is being erased. Thus it should be prevented that the tape would be ejected erroneously under this condition.